Final Fantasy Remix Volume one
by YounaYouna
Summary: Reminiscences- is a first-ever-written story that revolves around the lives of Rane Lockhart, Rynn Lockhart, and Lynx Almasy. Cloud Strife/OC. This is a Crossover of The FF7,FF8, And FF10 worlds. "Sephiroths making a return" Read & Review?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**_

_All the characters in this story are of Squaresoft's Final Fantasy VII, VIII, X, and X-2_

_except for Rane Lockhart, Rynn Lockhart and Lynx Almasy. This story is purely fictional; some_

_terms or storyline may relate to the Final Fantasy games, but most have been altered to match_

_the course of the story._

_This story is dedicated to my beloved sisters, without whom this story would not have_

_reached its completion in such a short time. Thank you for your support and encouragement, and_

_for being my two most avid fans. And to my readers out there, a very heartfelt thank you for_

_spending the time reading this._

_God bless you all._

_- (c) Youna_

* * *

**Prologue.**

"I still don't see the point of your going away and looking for trouble," Rane Lockhart said heatedly,

turning her back towards Tidus.

"So you think it's better to sit tight and wait for the disasters to show up at our doorstep?" There

was an unmistakable hint of smile in his voice.

Rane spun around and glared at her boyfriend. In the whole year that she had been with him

through thick and thin, she would never understand his ability to take everything so lightheartedly.

Even in the midst of such a serious conversation, he had the nerve to smile and joke about this. "I

don't see what's so amusing about this, Tidus," she snapped, leaping to her feet and angrily

striding away from the couch.

Tidus jumped up from the couch and hurried after her. "Come on, Rane. Okay, I'm sorry, there's

nothing funny about this. But I don't want you to worry about me going away." He pulled her arm

and gently turned her around to face him. "You know I'll be back." He snapped his fingers and

smiled. "In a flash."

Rane exhaled in exasperation. "How can I not worry about you? You're going after Shuyin – and

we all know what he is capable of with that terrifying machine! And, for some reason, you don't

want anyone else to go with you." She pulled away from him and walked out into the balcony,

staring out helplessly into the velvety night sky dotted with brilliant stars. She hadn't meant to

burst out like that, but she couldn't help feeling upset.

Tidus came up behind her, and when he spoke again, Rane thought he had never sounded so

serious. He held her hand. "I won't be gone for long, Rane. I just want to know the truth – at least,

I want to know what Shuyin has to say. And I want to destroy Vanegan."

Rane looked away, feeling the tears flooding her eyes. "Why can't you just ignore his demand?

How do you know if he didn't ask you to go there to kill you and set Vanegan to destroy Spira?

Why else would he want you to go by yourself, and not with us?"

"I don't know, Rane. Rynn's team wouldn't know either – they've come so far to seek and destroy

Vanegan, yet they haven't had one successful event. That's why I'm going to find out," Tidus said

gently.

Rane shook her head angrily. "Our mission is to stop Sephiroth from attempting to destroy the

Planet again, Tidus. Shuyin and Vanegan are not in our hands – Rynn's team is taking care of

that. So why can't you just drop it?"

"Because they won't get anywhere else without my help, Rane. This is everyone's only hope to

end Shuyin's threats on Spira, and destroy Vanegan." Tidus squeezed her hand. "I know what

you're feeling now, Rane, but we don't have any other choice. If I don't go, Shuyin's going to

destroy Spira."

Rane turned away abruptly, a lump rising in her throat as a tear rolled softly down her cheeks. For

a moment, she was too choked to argue anything further. She knew Tidus was right; and she was

only being selfish, wanting to hold on tight to him. She was so afraid of losing him; her heart felt

so heavy.

Tidus moved closer to her, letting go of her hand and slipping an arm around her waist. "I love

you, Rane, and it hurts me to leave you for even one second." He hugged her and pressed his

lips to her hair. "But don't you see? I have to go."

Rane closed her eyes, and the sentence seemed to echo in her ears over and over, until she

couldn't stand it anymore, and she fled from the room, from him, and that was the last time she

ever saw him …


	2. 1: One Thousand Words

_Authors note: Review on the long start? :]_

* * *

_Two years later, after Vanegan's fall …_

The warm salty breeze and the comfortable heat from the sun made even a tough fighter like

Cloud Strife lazy. He had his eyes closed and an arm flung over his forehead to block the glare of

the sunlight. He was about to doze off when he suddenly felt something whizzed past his face. He

opened one eye and frowned. "Wha –?" Cloud sat up and glared around.

"Sorry!" Rynn Lockhart called out with an apologetic grin as she raced past to retrieve the Frisbee.

"Watch where you're flinging that Frisbee, you could've taken off his head!" Rane Lockhart called

back, a grin spreading across her face. "What would we do without him then?"

"I guess we'll live a better life," Rynn teased as she ran back to her game of Frisbee with her

boyfriend Shuyin, and their friends, Lynx Almasy, Zell Dincht, Tifa Lockhart, and Vincent

Valentine.

Both Cloud and Rane looked on after Rynn from their spot on the beach blanket. "Even after two

years of knowing Rynn, I still can't get over how similar you both look," Cloud remarked. "I

mistook Rynn for you so many times, it's just not funny anymore – it's embarrassing."

Rane laughed. "Well, what do you expect? She's my sister." She turned to him, her smile

dimming a little.

"I can't get over how much Shuyin looks like Tidus. It's implausible."

Cloud looked over at her, carefully studying her expression behind the stylish sunglasses she

was wearing. "I know. Sometimes I wonder if I'll run into someone who looks like me too," he

said lightheartedly.

Rane grinned. "Well, it would be interesting to meet a Cloud look-alike." She stood up and

stretched her arms over her head, then took off her sunglasses and looked at him. "Care for a

dip?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Umm, I don't know …"

"Last one in is a rotten pumpkin!" Rane laughed as she took off towards the beach.

"H-Hey!" Cloud protested, scrambling to his feet and chasing after her. He caught up with her in

the salty water just as she was about to turn around to check where he was, grabbed a hold of

her, and dove into the water, still holding her tightly.

Cloud resurfaced first, laughing hysterically as he saw Rane emerging from the water, sputtering.

She saw him and glared at him, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Y-You! What did you think

you were doing?" She swept her cupped hands across the surface of the water and sent a jet of

salt water splashing him in the face.

Cloud recoiled from the splash, staggered back and tumbled backwards into the water.

Rane giggled as he scrambled to his feet. She propped her hands on her hips. "What's wrong, big

boy? Out of steam?"

"Okay, this isn't fair. First, you had a head start ahead of me, so I evened out by speed tackling

you," Cloud said, panting.

Rane lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head mischievously. "And your point is …?"

"Well …you splashed me in the face, so I owe you one for that," Cloud replied lamely.

Rane laughed at his expression and spread out her arms. "Okay then, hit me with what you've

got!"

Cloud couldn't help laughing as he pushed her playfully. "I'll let you off for this once. Maybe I'll

wait till I come across an opportunity to pay you back _good _."

Rane grinned as she swam away. "Tell me when you find one."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Cloud called out, swimming after her.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Away from you."

Cloud grabbed her left wrist and held tight. "Not so fast," he said, paddling after her. "Wait for

me."

Rane laughed, swimming away still. Without warning, she suddenly slid under the surface of the

water just as a huge wave swept over them.

Cloud resurfaced a moment later, and looked around for her, his eyes stinging from the salt water.

The water was calm again, but he couldn't see any sign of her.

"Rane?" He looked around, squinting against the glare of sunlight. She was nowhere near him,

and his heart began pounding rapidly. "Rane, it's not funny. Come on, show yourself!"

Just as he said those words, there was a sudden roar, and something massive and black with

octopus-like tentacles emerged from the ocean water. "What the –?"

A familiar shout rang out from the monster's direction. "Let go of me, you big, filthy monster!"

Rane screamed.

Cloud looked up at the monster, shielding his eyes from the sunlight, and saw Rane, dripping wet

and squirming in the monster's grip.

Rane struggled again. "Let go of me! Cloud! Help!"

Cloud launched into active battle mode, and began fighting bare-handed because he left his

sword on the beach. Even so, he didn't have any trouble defeating the monster, and it finally

released Rane from about fifty feet up.

Rane screamed all fifty feet down until she crashed into the water, and the monster shrank back

to where it originally came from.

"Rane!" Cloud dove in after her, and grabbed a hold of her, bringing her up to the surface. She

was sputtering and coughing. For a moment, she couldn't say anything, and her whole body

racked with pain.

Cloud lifted her in his arms and started treading through the water back towards the beach, where

all their friends stood staring openmouthed at them. "It's okay, I got you."

Rane breathed heavily and lay limply in his arms. "Cloud, I'm okay. It's not like I'm dying. I just fell

fifty feet into the stinging salt water, that's all."

"That was a rough fall. I'm surprised it didn't knock you out cold."

Rane looked at him. "Gee, sorry to disappoint you," she replied sarcastically.

"I wasn't –" Cloud sputtered.

She laughed at his reaction. "I'm just kidding. You can put me down now, I think I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud –"

"Okay, okay." Cloud set her down on the shore, and Rynn ran up to Rane, white-faced.

"Omigod, I saw what happened!" Rynn gushed.

Rane smiled weakly. "Well, yeah, you and everyone else on this beach."

"Are you alright? I thought you were gonna die!"

Rane resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Rynn was always overreacting. "Thanks, Rynn." Every

bone and limb in her body ached.

"No, seriously!"

Vincent and Tifa, Rane's cousin, approached Rane. "Hey, you alright? That was a real shock.

Who would've guess even a peaceful place like this would have monsters lurking in the waters?"

Vincent said.

Cloud had retrieved his sword and joined the four of them. "Yeah, better keep away from the

waters," he said. "We don't want to run into any trouble. Especially you." He gestured at Rynn.

"You're vulnerable against these creatures."

Rynn's jaw fell open as everyone else laughed. She propped her hands on her hips haughtily.

"Excusez-moi? You're talking to me?"

"That's right. I, Cloud Strife, am talking to you, Rynn Lockhart." Cloud smiled and led Rane away

from the group. But Rynn wasn't satisfied. She hurried after him.

"I am not vulnerable! I can fight as well as Rane can!"

"I didn't say you can't. I'm just warning you," Cloud replied, stifling a chuckle. He smiled secretly

at Rane, who was laughing.

"Hmph!" Rynn folded her arms and pouted, pausing dead in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes at

Cloud and Rane's retreating backs until Shuyin showed up.

"Hey. What's with that face?"

"That – Cloud." Rynn blew out a puff of breath. "He thinks I'm vulnerable. What an arrogant jerk."

Shuyin laughed.

"Come on, he's just kidding. Besides, your sister wouldn't like it if you hold a grudge against her boyfriend."

Rynn turned to Shuyin, her eyes widened.

"Cloud? Rane's boyfriend? No, no, no, no way!"

She shook her head vehemently. "Never in a million years!"

Shuyin looked at her, puzzled. "What are you talking about? Aren't they together? I mean, they're

so close, and they're always hanging out with each other."

Rynn shook her head again.

"No way! They're just really good friends. They've known each other for years." She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, I see. I thought …"

"Well, thank God she's not going out with him. I would never be able to live with that!"

Shuyin shook his head, smiling at her. "Don't worry about that. Anyway, I came to get you 'cos we

gotta get ready for dinner. Everyone's heading out to that seafood restaurant nearby for dinner."

"Really? Hey, cool, I love seafood! Come on, let's go!" She pulled his hand and headed towards

their hotel.

"Plus, Lynx and Zell told me that they're going to get Rane to sing at that place, and you'll be

joining her. They've got a really cool stage in the restaurant."

Rynn looked at him in surprise. "Does she know?"

Shuyin laughed and shook his head. "No. They're going to surprise her."

Rynn shook her head. "What if she doesn't want to sing?"

He grinned. "She has to. Lynx put down yours and Rane's name on tonight's special guest singer

list. They've got a different one every night, and tonight, it's you both."

* * *

The sunset view was breathtaking and peaceful, yet her heart was not at ease. Ever since the

day that he left, her heart never rest. It seemed as though part of him was still connected to her

heart, and as long as he didn't return, her heart would never be able to smile again. Sometimes,

she could almost feel him. She didn't want to believe that he was never going to return – yet she

had gradually learned to live with it after two years.

Rane placed her hands on the windowsill of the hotel room, her crystal blue eyes staring into the

gorgeous horizon.

_I've been waiting here all the time. You told me you'll be back …but where are you …Tidus? How_

_much longer do I have to wait? Sometimes I feel your presence, yet sometimes I feel only_

_emptiness. Sometimes I thought I've given up, yet sometimes I can't help crying when I think of_

_the times we had._

The breathtaking sunset view blurred as tears filled her blue eyes.

_Tidus …_

* * *

"I don't think I'm up for dinner. Why don't you all go without me?" Rane said wearily.

Lynx cast a quick, panicked glance at Zell. "Oh, come on, you

have to come! You can rest later,we won't be long!

Besides, we don't want you to be all by yourself. What if you get attacked

again?"

"Yeah, you gotta come, Rane. It'll be fun," Tifa added with a big smile.

Zell nodded. "We promise to get you back before your bedtime."

Rane smacked him in the arm as everyone laughed. She exhaled, then smiled at them. "Well,

okay, I'll join you guys, but don't blame me if I pass out suddenly. I really feel exhausted."

"Don't worry, Cloud can carry you all the way back if you pass out," Rynn replied, smiling sweetly.

Rane glared at her. "Very funny."

Cloud smiled. "Come on, let's go, Rane."

Through the whole evening, Rane couldn't help feeling a little bit blue, but she was surrounded by

happy and laughing people, so tried to hide her true feelings. After dinner, they were still sitting

around, when Zell suddenly said, "We have a surprise for you."

Rane lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "A surprise?" she asked suspiciously.

Suddenly everyone at the table was grinning. She looked at them, puzzled. "It's nothing bad,"

Lynx reassured her.

"Well, what is it?" Rane demanded. No one ventured anything. She turned to Cloud, who

suddenly found his glass of fruit punch the most interesting thing on the planet. "Cloud?"

"Um, huh? I don't know anything about it," Cloud mumbled hastily.

And suddenly, the music band ended their song, and the announcer declared, "And tonight, folks,

our special guests will be Rane and Rynn Lockhart! Let's put our hands together to welcome

them!"

Everyone in the restaurant was applauding, and Rane's jaw fell open. For a moment, she thought

she was going to have a heart attack. She looked at her friends for help, but they were cheering

and whooping wildly. "Go on, Rane!" Tifa urged.

"What? You've got to be joking!"

Rane replied in horror.

"I am not going up there to sing! I'll die!"

"No, you won't! I'll be right next to you," Rynn said with a big smile.

Rane glared at her. "Why don't

you go up there by yourself?" She moaned. "You guys! How could

you do this to me?!"

Rynn leapt up from her seat and grabbed Rane's arm. "Go on, Rane! We'll be cheering for you

both!" Vincent said, clapping.

Cloud grinned. "You'll do great up there, Rane."

Rane cast a glare at Cloud before Rynn practically dragged her toward the stage. Fortunately,

Rynn grabbed a hold of the microphone and introduced themselves. "Good evening, everyone,

I'm Rynn Lockhart, and this is my sister, Rane, and tonight's your lucky night, because you get to

see us both performing on stage!"

Rane felt as if she was about to pass out. There were at least fifty patrons in the restaurant, and

Rane could already feel her cheeks flaming. She didn't dare to look out into the audience.

"Tonight, our song is very special. It's called,

'A Thousand Words'." Rynn turned to her sister.

"Wake up, ninny, they're starting the song!" she hissed, shoving a mic into Rane's face.

Rane took a deep breath and grabbed the mic, but not before she shot her sister another dirty

look. Rynn returned a sweet smile. Rane turned to face her audience, and she saw her friends

grinning at her. She felt her heart dropping like a ton of rocks. She wouldn't be able to sing.

But when the musicians began playing the song, Rane's heart took on a different turn. From a

few feet away, Rynn could see her sister's expression softening. It was a song that described

Rane's heart; it was a song that meant one thing to her – Tidus.

_A Thousand Words_

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words are like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whisper as you walked through battle;_

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I cry my eyes out and beg you not to part?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh thousand words_

_A thousand embraces will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem faraway_

_They'll hold you forever …_

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Make all of the lonely years to lonely days_

_They'll hold you forever_

* * *

_Later that night …_

"That was a major success! They were great!" Lynx gushed to Zell long after dinner, as they were

strolling out of the hotel.

Zell pursed his lips. "Yeah, they were fantastic. But I dunno …Rane didn't seem happy. She was

pretty quiet after that."

Lynx rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, we all know what that song means to her. I wonder why Rynn

chose it."

"Maybe she feels that it's time for Rane to put the past behind her," Zell said thoughtfully.

Lynx nodded, thinking. "Yeah. Poor Rane." Then she shook her head. "Let's not talk about

depressing things. I can't believe Seifer missed that performance!"

"What did I miss?" a voice asked from behind them.

Lynx turned around, and smiled happily at her brother, Seifer. "Hey, where did you come from?"

Seifer shrugged. "I'm everywhere. So what is it that you can't believe I missed, huh?"

"Rane and Rynn performed at the nearby restaurant where we went for dinner tonight." She

peered suspiciously at Seifer. "Where did

you disappear to, huh?"

"Had some things to run. Everyone just needs my help."

Lynx rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze! Tell me all about it."

Seifer grinned crookedly. "I will when you grow up."

Lynx glared at her brother. "What is that

supposed to mean?"

***

_Meanwhile …_

"Hey."

Rane looked up from her cross-legged position on the hotel bed, and saw Cloud standing at the

doorway of the two adjoining hotel rooms. She set down the unfinished crane she had been

folding while listening to her favorite CD, and smiled at him.

"Hey yourself. Come on in and sit," she invited, patting the space on the bed next to her.

Cloud walked into the room and sat beside her. He studied her colorful cranes for a second.

"Wow, you must've spend hours just folding these little things."

She chuckled. "I have, actually."

"Why are you folding these cranes?" Cloud asked.

"I like it." She turned to him and smiled. "I think it's therapeutic for me."

Cloud turned to look at her. "How are you feeling now?"

"Tired. Oh, and revengeful, too. I think it's payback time for me to you guys," Rane said with a

mischievous smile.

Cloud chuckled. "Don't fret about it, you sung beautifully. I think you must have brought tears to

some people's eyes."

Rane picked up her unfinished crane, and busied herself for the next few moments completing it.

When she reached to pick up a small sheet of colored paper to start folding again, she said lightly,

"It wasn't that touching."

Cloud was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry if it bothered you. It was Lynx and Zell's idea to get you

and your sister up there, and everyone was up for it, so I thought it wouldn't do any harm.

Besides, you both sing great together."

"Thanks. I'm not bothered by it, so don't worry. And I was just joking about payback time," she

replied as she smiled.

Cloud chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that. Guess I don't have to write out my will that soon."

Rane laughed lightly. "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"You'll never know. Maybe some day you go berserk and start swiping at everyone with that

teeny sword of yours."

Rane glared at him. "Hey, what are you calling a teeny sword, huh?"

"That non-existent thing that you call a weapon and carry around to clout people."

"The only person I'd very much like to clout right now is you! My sword is

not teeny! It's just slim,

unlike your huge bulky one!" Rane protested.

"Well, it is teeny compared to mine," Cloud grinned.

"Well, that's because …you're bigger than I am, and so you gotta carry a bigger sword …and um,

I'm smaller, so I gotta carry a smaller sword," she argued lamely.

"And?" Cloud mocked.

Rane felt her cheeks flaming a deep shade of red. "And you don't expect me to be carrying your

huge sword, right? It's not right. I would end up tripping over myself before I land a hit on

anyone."

Cloud looked at her and nodded in mock seriousness.

"Wow, you can think."

She hit his sinewy arm playfully, sending him into a burst of laughter. "It's not funny," she

muttered, blushing. "And besides, it's not a sword, it's a called laser-blade."

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, barely containing his laughter. "Please forgive me."

She shot him a look. "What if I won't?"

He grinned and spread his arms out. "Feel free to hit me."

Rane smiled mischievously. "That's okay. I won't hit you now, but I'll get back to you when I really

can't hold back my anger."

Cloud laughed. "That spells 'danger' to me."

Rane made a face, then laughed. "No way, it spells 'justice'."

He shook his head, then suddenly the seriousness returned to his face. "I almost forgot the

reason I came to see you."

Rane tilted her head and teased,

"You mean you didn't come here because you just want to see me?"

He paused, then smiled. Rane thought she could see his cheeks reddening a little.

"I _did _comehere to see you. But I was also supposed to let you know that Vincent has located Sephiroth. It

seems that he's headed to Nibelheim."

Rane frowned. "Nibelheim?"

"That's right. I don't know what he's looking for, but Vincent said there seems to be someone

traveling with him," Cloud went on.

"You mean like a sidekick?"

"Something like that, I guess. But he doesn't have a clue who the sidekick is. Well, it doesn't

matter," he said. "Anyway, we're leaving early tomorrow. Our next destination; Nibelheim."

* * *

_Next morning …_

"Seifer, God, get out of this damn bathroom already!"

Lynx shouted, banging relentlessly on the

hotel's bathroom door.

"You've been in there for the past, what, two

hours? Everyone's ready to

leave, and you're still in there!" She lifted her fist and was about to ram on the door again when it

suddenly flung open. Her brother, Seifer Almasy, stood standing there, looking as cool as ever.

"Cool it, sis, it's not like you'll die if you don't get to use the bathroom," he said.

Lynx glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. "You'd never know!" she snapped back. "I

could get kidney stones just waiting for you to get out of the bathroom!"

Seifer lifted an eyebrow and lifted his hands up. "Gee, chill out." He shook his head as he slowly

walked out of the bathroom and into the room. "I swear, you're becoming more and more like that

chicken wuss every time I see you."

Lynx seethed. "Don't talk about him that way!"

"I told you to stop seeing him," Seifer continued, shaking his head and ignoring Lynx. "Man, of

all

the guys on this damn Planet, you gotta be with that wuss!"

"That's not fair, Seifer!" Lynx snapped. "Why do you always treat him like that? Zell's done no

harm to you!"

"He hasn't. I just don't like him," Seifer replied, heading out the door. "See you around, kiddo."

"Hey, wait!" Lynx ran up to Seifer. "Where do you think you're going?"

Seifer looked at her. "Somewhere away. Why?"

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"To?"

"Nibelheim!" Lynx felt as if she was about to explode from frustration. "I told you last night!"

Seifer laughed easily and shook his head. "Yo, sis, you want me to travel around with you guys

like Pilgrims? I tell ya, I got better things to do with my time!"

"But you promised you'll come with me! I never see you that much anymore, you're always

disappearing off to some weird places!" Lynx said accusingly.

"Hey, don't go off at me, I just got better things to do than running around after someone whom

you probably wouldn't even be able to defeat in the end," Seifer said mildly.

Lynx shook her head angrily. "You're too much. I don't care if you're my brother, you're still the

most arrogant jerk I've ever known!"

Seifer didn't seem the least bit disturbed. If anything, he looked amused. "Hey, what's with you?

You never used to attack me like this."

Lynx took a deep breath, looked at her brother, then shook her head. "I don't have time to talk

about it. You go ahead." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Seifer looked on after her, then turned his back and retreated from the hotel.

* * *

_On the way to Nibelheim …_

Rane sat down on one of the boulders and rubbed her ankle, wincing a little. "I think I sprained

my ankle."

"Let me see." Rynn crouched next to her and examined Rane's left ankle with both hands. She

turned her ankle a little.

"Ouch!" Rane winced.

"It's swollen. Yep, congratulations, you sprained your ankle," Rynn said, straightening up.

Vincent tsk-tsked. "How did you sprain your ankle?"

Rane sighed exasperatedly. "Who knows. Lately I just seemed to be bombarded with bad luck."

"It's your karma. It might help if you cleanse yourself," Zell interrupted.

"And where would I find a place to cleanse my karma, oh Great-Mystical-Zell?" Rane asked with a

hint of sarcasm as she smiled.

Zell pursed his lips. "Hmm, that I don't know."

"Do you think you can walk?" Shuyin asked, appearing at Rynn's side.

Rane nodded a little. "I can manage. Don't worry about me." Rynn helped her as she tried to

stand up.

Cloud approached them. "Found an Enemy Skill Materia. Here, take this," he said to Rane,

handing over the shiny orb to her.

Rane looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Come on, let's move on."

Cloud turned to Rynn. "It's okay, I can help her. You guys go ahead. Tifa knows the way."

Rynn nodded. "Alright." She hurried off towards Shuyin, who was waiting for her.

"You okay?" Cloud asked Rane, slipping an arm around her waist to support her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sprain," Rane replied. "I may be able to walk it off.'

"Just hang onto me, and you'll be fine. We're not very far from Nibelheim," Cloud assured.

Rane nodded quietly, and continued walking.

* * *

_Meanwhile …_

Rynn hummed happily as she walked, her hand entwined with Shuyin's. Shuyin glanced over at

her.

"Why are you so cheery?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You seemed like you're on a shopping

spree instead of on a hot trail after a powerful threat."

Rynn smiled. "What are you talking about? I'm always cheery. I don't see the point of walking

around glumly."

Shuyin chuckled, and pulled her closer to his side. "You're weird, but I love you."

Rynn turned to him and blushed. "And I love you too." She reached up and pecked him on his

cheek.

They walked on for a few minutes quietly. "You know, I was just thinking," Shuyin said casually.

"Do you think your sister still holds a grudge against me?"

Rynn looked at him. "Rane?" She shook her head. "She's a forgiving person."

"Yeah, but …I'm just worried that she still blames me for Tidus' death," Shuyin admitted.

Rynn squeezed his hand. "She doesn't anymore once she realized what kind of person you are.

But it's the past now, and she knows you're not responsible for his death. After all, you

were controlled by Vanegan."

Shuyin shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I had the chance to save him. I still feel guilty after all

this time."

Rynn sighed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Stop punishing yourself, Shuyin. No one

blames you for Tidus' death anymore. Rane doesn't, most importantly."

Shuyin nodded, but Rynn couldn't tell if he was thoroughly convinced or not. "Okay, I won't worry

anymore. I was just thinking about it, that's all."

* * *

_In the meantime …_

"You're unusually quiet today," Zell said.

Lynx turned to her boyfriend and mustered a faint smile. "I am? I hadn't noticed."

"Well, I noticed. What's wrong? You seem like you've got something on your mind," Zell prodded.

"Nah …nothing, really. I was just absorbed in my own thoughts."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zell asked, casting a smile.

Lynx couldn't help returning his smile. She exhaled heavily. "It's Seifer."

"Uh-oh."

She chuckled and went on, "He's acting weird these days. I mean, he's always been a conceited

jerk, well, if he isn't, then he's not my brother. But …he's been going away a lot, and he never

tells me where he goes or who he meets, like he used to. And …well, I guess I'm just upset. We

used to be really close, and …I don't want to think that maybe we're not all that close as we used

to be anymore."

"Aw, babe." Zell hugged her to his side as they walked. "Maybe he's just preoccupied with what

he has to do, and because you've been traveling around, he couldn't find time to sit down and

have a decent chat with you. Don't worry about it, next time you see him, just talk to him."

Lynx nodded slowly. "Yeah, I thought so. I guess I was just a bit worried." She was quiet for a

long moment. "Plus, I wish I could do something to make you both get along better. It hurts me

that the two men I love most in this world are always chewing each other's head off."

Zell glanced at her and sighed. "Lynx, believe me, if it makes you happy, I wouldn't have any

problems getting along with Seifer. But he rarely gives me a chance. I think he really hates me."

Lynx said nothing, but the thought saddened her greatly. Zell noted her unhappiness and said

gently, "Look, don't worry about it, okay? I don't want to see you feeling so blue."

Lynx smiled, trying to hide her feelings. "Alright, I won't worry about it."

_But I can't help thinking_

_about it …_

* * *

_Just before Nibelheim …_

Cloud stopped in his tracks, staring at the small town ahead. He felt a strange sense of familiarity

as he looked at the town.

"Been a while since I returned," he said quietly. "I haven't seen my mom in a long time."

Rane stood quietly next to him. "Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

He turned to her and smiled a little. "I was just thinking about the last time I saw my mom. She

wouldn't stop giving me lectures about how I should stop fighting and settle down with a steady

girlfriend who can take care of me."

Rane smiled. "That wouldn't sound like you," she said. "Guess she won't be all too happy to find

out you're still in the war zone."

"I wouldn't think so." He shook his head.

"Come on, let's go." Rane nudged him a little.

But before he could take even one step, he felt a sharp, searing pain stabbing into his head like a

huge sword.

_"Argh!"_

Cloud collapsed onto the grassy ground, his eyes shut tightly, his hands grabbing his

head, trying to put an end to the strange, familiar pain. From somewhere in the distant, he could

hear Rane's faint voice calling,_ "Cloud! _

_Cloud …!"_

_Time seemed to stand still. The only thing that he could hear was his raspy gasps of breath. He_

_was sprawled on the ground, feeling as if every ounce of energy had drained from his body. He_

_opened his eyes, and saw only sheer darkness. He slowly sat up, breathing heavily. He looked_

_around and saw absolutely nothing – only more darkness._

_Suddenly, out of the darkness, a figure loomed into view._

_Sephiroth. He was shaking his head. "Poor Cloud …I can see right through you."_

_Cloud clenched his teeth, and tried to stand up, but he couldn't. His muscles refused to listen to_

_his screaming mind. "Get out of my mind, Sephiroth!"_

_Sephiroth tsk-tsked as he walked closer. "You're living in it again, Cloud."_

_Cloud was breathing hard. He closed his eyes and his head spun so violently, he felt nauseous._

_With much effort, he lifted his head up and glared at Sephiroth. "Living …in what?"_

_Sephiroth stepped closer, bent towards Cloud, and whispered, "Your mind is making you believe_

_something that doesn't exist."_

_Cloud clenched his fist and struggled to fight the spinning, but he couldn't stop it. "Stop. Stop it._

_Don't …" he couldn't finish the sentence._

_"Don't what? Look into yourself again, Cloud Strife. You did that the last time, and you_

_remembered, didn't you? You remembered that what you had thought you went through was in_

_fact, only your illusions. You were so blinded by your disappointment and anger that you pushed_

_out the depressing thoughts and invited new illusions that you created. But you managed to draw_

_yourself out in the end, because of me."_

_"Why …why are you telling me all this? I don't need to be reminded of the past!"_

_Sephiroth's eyes darkened and he vanished. Cloud could see a shadowy figure of Sephiroth_

_standing in the far distance._

_"Oh, but you do. Sometimes, the past repeats itself. That's why you gotta be very careful." He_

_paused for a short while, slowly, seemingly dissolving into the darkness, then said, as if quoting_

_something, "The clouds create the rain ….Cloud …created Rane."_

_"What …do you mean?"_

_"It doesn't exist; the 'relationship' you think you have with her …does not exist. Part of something_

_that you want to believe but is not true. Something you created. It's all just …in your mind."_

* * *


	3. 2: Dreaming Of you

_Authors Note: Please, review. _

* * *

_She had been running around in the darkness for what seemed like days. Exhaustion and_

_extreme fatigue finally drowned her, and she allowed her eyes to rest. She didn't know how long_

_had passed, but when she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself lying in what seemed to be_

_a blissful heaven of white, puffy clouds._

_Colorful auroras decorated the pure whiteness, and she thought she had never seen anything so_

_beautiful. She stood up, feeling the sheer beauty of the heavenly place, and smiled._

_But her smile didn't last. The whiteness seemed to part to allow a silhouette approach. Rane_

_gasped. Her mind was in a whirlpool, and she felt faint suddenly._

_It was Tidus. "Tidus …is that you?"_

_He smiled at her, the familiar, happy smile that could banish all her pains and worries. "It's been a_

_long time, Rane."_

_Tears flooded her eyes as a lump rose in her throat. She shook her head slowly, pressing a hand_

_to her mouth, backing a little. "It can't be …you're …dead."_

_His eyes saddened. "Don't put it that way. I just went somewhere else …but I miss you greatly."_

_Rane couldn't stop the steady flow of tears that streamed down her cheeks silently. "You said_

_you'll come back …I waited for you. So long …I never stopped thinking about you," she sobbed_

_quietly._

_"But I'm here now. I'm here now, and that's all that matters."_

_Rane shook her head. "It's impossible. I'm in a dream …" She looked up into his blue eyes_

_hopefully, as if wishing that he would tell her that it wasn't a dream._

_But as he gazed into her eyes quietly, the beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. "I don't know_

_where I am; I don't know where we are …" he whispered. "But I do know that my heart still leads_

_me to you, and I still love you as much as ever."_

_"Why did you have to go?" she sobbed. "I told you not to go …it was as if I knew you wouldn't_

_come back. And you didn't. Instead, Shuyin appeared. Do you know how much it hurts to look at_

_him every time and realize after two seconds that he's not you? That he just …looks like you?"_

_Tidus' eyes dimmed, and he took hold of her hands. "Rane …"_

_Rane gazed at him through a film of tears, her eyes prodding him to continue. "What is it?"_

_"Shuyin ……stay …away …from him …" Tidus was fading away, blending into the smooth_

_whiteness._

_Rane stared at him, and tried to grab him. "Don't go! Tidus!"_

_"Remember …he's …" He never finished his sentence. He was gone with the wind._

_Rane was on her knees, staring in despair at the spot of whiteness where he had stood before,_

_and she couldn't help weeping into her hands. "Don't go …I miss you so much…Tidus …"_

Rane awoke with a start, only to find herself in an unfamiliar, dimly-lit room. Her cheeks were cold,

and when she felt them with her hand, she realized she had been crying. "Tidus …I dreamed

about him," she whispered softly to herself.

She looked across from her position on the couch, and saw Cloud sleeping peacefully. She stood

up and walked over to his bed, and sat next to him. He had been unconscious for almost two

days now, and Rane had never left his side. She was afraid he wouldn't wake up – she was

worried sick.

Not a few minutes after she awoke, Cloud's eyelids fluttered open. His hand reached out a little.

"Rane …"

Rane moved closer to him. "Cloud? You're awake!" she exclaimed.

He opened his eyes and gazed faintly at her, as his other hand moved up to her cheek.

"Rane…is it really you?"

She smiled through her tears and touched his hand. "Of course," she said softly.

"I'm …I'm not dreaming," Cloud murmured weakly.

"No, you're not. I'm here."

"It's …not …an …illusion …"

Rane knitted her eyebrows, puzzled. "Cloud …what are you talking about?" she asked gently.

Cloud shook his head a little, then slowly grasped her hand. "Stay …don't go."

Rane squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she whispered

softly. She felt his hand and realized it was ice cold. "Cloud …are you feeling okay? Your hand

…it's freezing."

He nodded, closing his eyes and exhaling. "I …think I'm fine."

She clasped his hand with both of hers in attempt to warm it. "You had me worried sick," she

whispered.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at her tiredly. "I'm sorry …I'm …okay now. Don't …have to be

…worried."

She looked at him, mustering a small smile. "Of course I do. Do you remember what happened?"

"Sephi …roth …he was …there …"

Rane's eyes widened. She leaned closer, unsure if she heard correctly. "What?" She squeezed

his hand tighter in anxiety.

"He …was …here …"

"Sephiroth? Where was he?"

"He told me …illusions …"

Rane narrowed her eyes. "Illusions? What illusions? What was he talking about?"

Cloud's breathing hastened. Then he suddenly jolted up into a sitting position, and grabbed his

head with both hands, gritting his teeth.

"Argh!! Get out of my head!

*&%* off! Get the *&#$ out of

my head!"

Rane's jaw fell open and she leapt up to her feet and backed a little, her heart beating furiously.

In all those years she had known Cloud, she had never heard him curse even once. "Cloud …"

she said shakily.

Cloud was groaning, still holding his head down with both hands.

"Hurts …badly …get ..out …" he moaned.

"Cloud, can you hear me? What hurts? What are you talking about?" Rane asked worriedly.

"Talk to me!"

Cloud suddenly opened his aqua-green eyes, breathing hard. Slowly, he pulled his hands away

from his head. He was perspiring and his face looked pale as the sheets.

Rane stared at him in fear, tears filling her eyes. "Cloud …are you …okay?" she asked tentatively.

Cloud looked at her, his eyes clear and alert again. "Rane?"

"It's me …"

He slowly reached out his hand and touched her damp cheek. "Is it really …you?"

Rane nodded. "Of course it's me, you dummy," she whispered. "Who else do you think I am?"

Cloud smiled, a real smile that reached his intense blue-green eyes. "Now I know it's you."

She smiled through her tears. "I'm so glad you're back," she said softly, but inside, she was

alarmed at the sudden change in him.

Cloud rubbed his temple, exhaling.

"I …how long was I unconscious for?"

"Almost two days now." She bit her lower lip. "Cloud …do you remember what happened?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I …think so."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad …" Cloud looked around, and chuckled. "I haven't been in my room in what seemed

like years."

Rane smiled. "Well, you're back now. You had everyone worried." She paused. "Vincent said

Sephiroth's fled town."

Cloud stood up unsteadily and looked at her. "I expected that anyway," he sighed. "Come on, let's

get something to eat. I feel like I haven't eaten in years."

She laughed, offering her arm so he could grab to support himself. "You poor thing. My heart

really goes out to you."

* * *

_Much later, after dinner …_

"The sky's so beautiful," Rynn said in awe, a blissful smile spreading across her face as she

walked hand-in-hand with Shuyin. "I love the stars …they're so pretty!"

Shuyin smiled at her.

"I know. Just like you."

Rynn smiled shyly, flushing a little. "Oh, you …"

"I'm serious." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then hugged her tightly. "I'm glad we could

spend a little quiet time by ourselves before we set off again."

Rynn rolled her eyes. "It's not like we don't spend every day together."

"I know, but nothing's better than being with you. I get to forget all about the bad times we're in,"

Shuyin said, almost wistfully.

Rynn sighed, her dreamy bubble popped. "Shuyin …" she put her head on his strong shoulder,

and relaxed. "Let's not talk about that. I really want to just enjoy this beautiful starry night."

Shuyin nodded.

"Okay, sweetie."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they both were seeped in their own deep thoughts.

Rynn let out a soft sigh and said, "You know …Cloud really scared me. I mean, the way he

suddenly fainted out of no where …" she paused, pondering and turning over her thoughts. "I was

just thinking, you know, Rane told me once that Cloud always has these weird fits every time

Sephiroth is near. And, well …I always wonder, why Cloud? What is their connection?"

Shuyin was silent for a second. "Maybe it's their swords …"

Rynn laughed in spite of herself. "You're terrible!" she said, swatting him on the arm playfully.

Shuyin grinned. "Well, I really have no idea how to answer your question, and I didn't want you to

think I wasn't listening when I was, so I came up with the only answer I had."

Rynn smiled up at him and lightly pushed his blond hair off his brows. "You're cute. No wonder

I'm so in love with you."

Shuyin's expression turned serious as he pulled her close to him, feeling her comfortable warmth

against his body. "I know it's not a right time to say this, but sometimes I wonder, if it wasn't

because of what happened with Tidus, if I would still get to meet you under other circumstances."

Rynn smiled sadly. "I know, huh. Maybe it's a sign."

Shuyin lowered his head close to hers and whispered, "Maybe it's serendipity."

* * *

_In the meantime, at the well …_

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Cloud complained as he carefully walked towards the well.

Rane chuckled, helping him as he walked. "Hey,

I'm

the one who sprained my ankle, remember?

You should be helping me, not the other way round."

"I know, but you're fine now, and I'm not. I may need a walking stick quite soon, Rane, so do you

think you can go to the item shop and get me one? I think I may have enough for one …how

much do you think they cost?" Cloud said gruffly.

"Stop that! You're killing me," she laughed. "You're exaggerating, Cloud. You're just weak from all

those sleeping, you little spike-headed pig."

Cloud grinned. "Right. I planned to pass out and go into coma so everyone would think I'm funny.

I got ready for this two-day nap like, last month."

She laughed again, swatting him on the arm this time, causing him to stumble a little.

"Hey, watch it! Don't forget you're walking with a senile old man here!" Cloud protested, regaining

his balance.

Rane shook her head, unable to contain her laughter. "You're too much."

He grinned as they reached the well. "I'm not really senile. I hope you don't get stuck with that

idea and ditch me."

Rane giggled, releasing him and jumping up onto the wall of the well herself. "And what if I do?"

He sat on the well next to her and smiled. "I wouldn't want to imagine what I would do," he said

simply.

Rane gazed at him, then smiled. "Why's that? You have a whole life ahead of you, so many

things to do."

Cloud pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You're right." His face brightened. "Hey, you just inspired me

to become a monk. What a great thing to do. Sit and pray all day." He pressed his palms together

in mock praying method. "'Ooom, dear Lord, please bring back Rane to me. I don't know how

much longer I can cope up with this shaved head. I miss my spiky head'."

Rane lapsed into hysterical laughter, and he joined her.

"Cloud! I was being serious, you know," she gasped between laughter.

He grinned. "Aww, so was I."

She slapped him playfully. "I can't believe I was actually worried that the blackout would cause

some injury to you, but I was ever wrong. You're still the same impossible you."

Cloud smiled. "Boy, am I sorry that I didn't do some serious damage to my brain. Hey, I think my

spiky hair protected my head real well, don't you think?"

Rane laughed, feeling as if her stomach would explode from too much laughing, and she was

about to leap down from the wall of the well when she lost her balance and almost fell back into

the well. Cloud reacted quickly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back.

"Whoa!" he gasped. "You almost fell in there laughing! Then you wouldn't be laughing no more!"

Rane was breathing hard, her heart pounding like a jackhammer, but she grinned in spite of

herself. "Thank God for your fast reflex," she replied.

Cloud smiled. "It's no big deal. Any time you need someone to protect you, I'm here. I'll offer

myself as your personal bodyguard. My service isn't expensive; at one million gil per hour, I

assure you it's worth it."

Rane laughed, this time jumping off the wall of the well successfully. "Well, thank you for your

offer, but I think it's way too expensive. I can't even afford five minutes!"

Cloud grinned. "Okay, well, because you're such a great person, I'll offer my protection services

voluntarily. No charge. Just feed me every hour, and I'll protect you."

She couldn't contain her laughter. "If I stay here any longer, I'll have a twisted stomach from

laughing too much!" she gasped between breaths, pretending to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cloud protested, grabbing her hand. "Okay, I won't say anything silly,

and I'll protect you for free. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Rane smiled, shaking her head.

Cloud continued, more seriously this time, "Actually, I brought you here because I want to tell you

…about what happened that time when I passed out."

Rane hopped back onto the wall, looking at him. "Go ahead."

He fell silent for a second. "Sephiroth …he came to me. I don't know if he was trying to mess with

me or something, but …he told me that I was in an illusion again."

She looked at him, quietly waiting for him to continue.

Cloud stared up at the sky, his intense aqua eyes cast on the stars. "He said that I was believing

something that I

wanted

to believe in, something that's not the reality. He told me, that the past is

repeating itself …that I was imagining everything. Everyone." He was quiet for a while. "His last

words were, '

Cloud created Rane

'." He turned back to her, his eyes burning into hers.

"You mean …" Rane trailed off. She spoke again when she found her voice, "He tried to tell you

that you …imagined

me

"That's what he said." He paused. "At least, something like that. That's why …I was afraid. That

you weren't real. That …you were just an illusion," he added quietly.

"Oh, Cloud …" Rane felt a deep sadness settling within her heart. She felt sad knowing about

his painful past, and that he was still tortured by it. She gingerly touched his hand.

"Don't believe

him. I'm real …we're real. Everything around here is real."

She gestured with her other hand.

"This place …this well …this conversation …" she looked at him, almost hopefully. "We're living it,

Cloud. You're not imagining it," she said softly. "There's no reason to believe Sephiroth, because

you know it yourself."

Cloud smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're here to witness that. But you know, sometimes …I don't trust

my heart. Sometimes I think I know perfectly who I am, but other times …I'm just confused."

"That's when you've got me," Rane said quietly. "I believe in you …and that's all you need to

believe in yourself. If you're so uncertain of who you really are …then Sephiroth would keep

confusing you, playing with your mind. You have to be strong, Cloud. Not just physically, but

mentally too."

He gazed at her and smiled. "I knew I could count on you." He paused. "But …I don't want

anyone to know. I just want to keep this down, and I told you because I wanted you to know."

Rane nodded. "I won't tell anyone, so don't worry."

Cloud covered his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly, the

phrase holding a whole lot more meaning than just its basic implication.

* * *

_Meanwhile …_

Lynx touched the fresh lake water with her fingers, marveling at the beauty of the moon's

reflection on the water surface. She had managed to escape from everyone else after dinner,

including Zell. Sitting by the lake, she couldn't help thinking deeply.

Her thoughts were on her brother.

Seifer …

She vividly remembered how protective and caring he was – well, it wasn't as if he was

any less protective of her, but she wished they could still spend time together like they used to.

She knew he was a big-headed jerk, but with her, he had always been the best brother on the

planet.

Lynx smiled at the thought of the time when they were still living together, and she always had to

blow off his pursuers for him because he had 'absolutely no time to waste on these squeaky,

lovesick females'. People had always thought that he was a self-centered, self-absorbed jerk

because he couldn't care less for others, but she knew deep in her heart that Seifer was one of

the most caring person she had ever known. He just had a different way of showing his emotions,

and most people couldn't understand that. But she could. He was her brother, the only family she

had left, and she couldn't stand the thought of drifting away from him.

Lynx sat looking into the clear bluish water, thinking, and when a drop of tear fell into the water

and created a beautiful ripple, she realized that she was crying. As she stared at the moon's

reflection, a familiar face suddenly appeared on the waters. Startled, Lynx looked up. "Seifer!" she

cried in utter surprise.

Seifer stood over her with his trademark smile, his brilliant green eyes cast on her. "Hey, kiddo."

Lynx's mouth was hanging open. "W-What are you doing here? I thought …"

"I should be asking you

that question. What do you think you're doing out here all by yourself?"

Seifer asked, lowering to a crouch.

"Um, nothing. I just came here because it's relaxing."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Without your lovesick pup tagging along?"

She smiled in spite of his remark. "No. I just feel like being alone."

Seifer was silent for a moment, then peered at his sister's face. "Is that so?" he drawled slowly,

suspiciously.

She shot him a look. "Yes." He stared at her some more, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"What is it?" she asked irritably. About a second ago, she was missing him so much that she

cried, and now she couldn't stand his face.

"You." He stood up. Lynx waited for him to continue, but he didn't. She stood up, dusting the dirt

off her skirt.

"Seifer …what are you doing here?"

He turned to her. "Well …just came to check on you. I hate to admit it, but I feel bad after what

happened back at the hotel, although you

were the one who started yelling at me."

Lynx's gray-blue eyes softened. "I'm sorry too. I was just …" she paused. "Irritated."

"Irritated? Why?"

Lynx hesitated. "Well …it's you."

He spread out his arms. "It's always me. You're always irritated with me."

She shook her head. "It's not that, Seifer." She took a deep breath. "I just wish that you would get

along with Zell."

Seifer stared at her for a moment, saying nothing. Then he heaved the biggest sigh she had ever

heard. She wondered how big a lung her brother must have had. He could probably blow up an

average size balloon in one breath. "Look, he's just so easily aggravated, that's why it's so funny

and entertaining when I tease him."

Lynx glared at him. "That's not the answer that I was expecting, Seifer."

"Okay, okay, if it makes you happy, I'll just try to keep my mouth shut whenever any comments

about him pops up when he's around. Satisfied?"

Lynx fell quiet, looking down at her hands. "Yeah, satisfied."

"Could have fooled me. You don't sound very satisfied to me," Seifer said.

"I am …if you can keep to your word."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

She glared at him. "Why, are you in a hurry to run off to your mysterious place again?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Where do you always disappear to these days?" she demanded accusingly.

He tapped his gunblade on his shoulder. "I just had some jobs to do, kiddo." He shrugged. "Hey,

what are you complaining about, huh? I'm right here with you."

"Yeah, but the next second, you'll disappear off to wherever you wish," Lynx replied bluntly,

turning away.

Seifer inhaled sharply. "Alright, I promised you I'll let you know where I go, so you don't have to

worry, okay?" He ruffled her dark brown hair. "And I'll be with you as much as I can."

Lynx nodded quietly. "Okay. I'll accept that."

Seifer sighed, set his gunblade aside, and spread out his arms. "Come here, kiddo. You look like

you're badly in the need of a brotherly hug."

Lynx couldn't help smiling in spite of herself. She hugged her brother, feeling his familiar comfort.

When he let her go, Seifer regarded her with his green eyes, and said, "Stop worrying yourself,

kiddo. You know I'll always be there for you."

* * *

_She was back in the beautiful, peaceful heavens. The light breeze felt refreshing on her skin,_

_rejuvenating her, involuntarily bringing back the smile to her face. She felt a strange sense of déjà_

_vu; has she been to this place before? She couldn't quite remember._

_She spread out her arms, loving the feel of the breeze on her skin. "So this is how heaven feels_

_like," she whispered, the breeze carrying her voice away._

_In the far distance, she could see the clouds parting a little. A familiar figure was approaching her,_

_and as she realized who it was, she felt a lump rising in her throat. She opened her mouth, but_

_she couldn't get any word out. The figure stepped up close to her, so close that she found it hard_

_to believe he was really the guy that she hadn't seen for two years, the guy that she thought_

_would be with her forever._

_"But I thought wrong …Tidus …" Rane whispered, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks._

_He came closer._

_"No, you didn't. I am_

_still with you …my heart's still with you, isn't it?"_

_The tears streamed down her cheeks silently. "Of course. But …you …you're never here_

_anymore. You promised …you'll come back. But you didn't."_

_Tidus reached out and held her hand. "I will come back, Rane. If you could just wait for me_

_…don't let go."_

_"No, you won't. You're …not alive," she sobbed, shaking her head and backing away. "Why are_

_you showing up after so long? Why …are you torturing me with all the bittersweet memories of_

_you?"_

_He gazed down at her sadly. "I just want to see you again …I don't mean to bring any pain to you,_

_Rane. It's just that I miss you too much."_

_Rane sunk to her knees, crying in her hands. "Don't …do this to me. You don't know how much I_

_miss you …and how much I want to believe that you'll come back one day," she whispered_

_painfully._

_Tidus lowered to a crouch and gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Then you can believe_

_it, Rane …I'll come back …" He leaned over and hugged her, and she felt his solid body, and_

_thought,_

_He's real …_

_but the tears sprang into her eyes again once she realized that she was_

_probably in a dream._

_When he pulled away, she could see him fading once again, into the whiteness. She reached out_

_and tried to grab him, but she only grabbed the air. "Tidus!" she cried, but he was gone in an_

_instant. "Please …don't leave me like this …" she whispered, tears streaming down her damp_

_cheeks. "I miss you …"_

Rane jolted up into a sitting position on the bed, breathing heavily. Her sudden jerky movement

roused Cloud, who was sleeping on the couch next to the bed. He looked at her sleepily.

"What are you doing?" he asked, yawning as he rose to a sitting position and peered at her in the

dark.

Rane shook her head and turned away.

"I …had a bad dream, that's all."

Cloud stared at her, drawing his eyebrows together. "Hey …are you crying?" he asked slowly, all

traces of sleepiness gone from his head.

Rane reached up and felt her cheeks. They were wet with tears. She looked at her damp fingers

and recollections of the dream entered her mind in a whirlpool, and she couldn't resist the tears

that sprang to her eyes. "No, I'm not," she said quietly, glad that it was dark so he wouldn't be

able to see her face all that clearly. "I told you, I was just dreaming. Come on, go back to sleep."

Cloud stared at her, as if not believing her, then jumped onto the bed and peered right into her

face, startling her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding alarmed when he saw the tears in

her eyes. His aqua-green eyes were filled with concern. "Rane …"

Rane shook her head and closed her eyes, the tears spilling down her cheeks uncontrollably. "I

dreamt …about Tidus," she said, her voice barely audible.

Cloud looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I …was in this place where everything was white," Rane went on, wiping her tears away with her

fingers. "It seemed like heaven to me, and …that's where he showed up." She felt her eyes

stinging with the familiar tears. "He was so …real. Everything was so real. His touch, his voice,

his eyes …everything," she whispered painfully. "And …I don't know. I was crying in the dream

…he told me that he didn't mean to hurt me, but I couldn't …" She trailed off as a lump rose in her

throat. She looked down at her hands and saw her tears staining the sheets. "It's been two

years," she whispered. "Sometimes I think I'm over it, that I've put it behind me, that I'm finally

accepting that he's not coming back …but sometimes when I think about him, I don't know if I

really want to believe that he's never going to return." The tears were streaking her cheeks

silently.

Cloud reached out and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Then believe that he'll return

one day," he said quietly, simply.

Rane looked at him through her tears. "But …"

"If he doesn't return, Rane, then you just have to stop believing it. But that doesn't mean you have

to give up what you had for him when he was alive. You can still keep it, and treasure it," Cloud

went on gently. "Just because you stop believing that he'll return, doesn't mean that you're

throwing away everything that you ever had with him. You're just moving on with your life."

She looked at him, the tears flowing down her cheeks, and smiled sadly. "I think I needed to hear

that," she said softly. "Thank you, Cloud …for being here."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "You know I'll always be there for you. Just don't …scare me like

that."

"I'm sorry. I just …I couldn't help it."

"It's okay. I was surprised …I've never seen you cry."

Rane smiled and shook her head, drying her tears. "Well, now you have. Happy?"

Cloud smiled a little. "I don't mean it that way. It's just …you're always so cheery and happy …I

never expect you to cry."

"So now I can't be a human?"

"No! It's not that! I mean …" Cloud trailed off, lost for words. "Argh! I don't know how to say it."

Rane laughed lightly. "It's okay, I was just teasing. But …" her expression softened. "Thanks

again. I feel at least better now."

"Anytime, Rane."

"Sorry to disturb you from your slumber, you can go back to sleep now," she said.

Cloud smiled. "Now I know you're just trying to get rid of me."

"No way! That's not what I mean! I just feel bad …" Rane trailed off.

Cloud laughed, climbing off the bed and settling into the comfortable couch. "That's for teasing

me. It's okay. I was just getting back at you. Couldn't resist it."

Rane inched herself under the covers again. "You're a meanie. Good night, meanie."

He grinned. "Good night. Just don't wake up crying again."

"I won't, don't worry," she smiled sleepily.

* * *

_The next morning …_

Everyone was gathered in Cloud's living room, having a huge breakfast of toasts, bacon slices,

scrambled eggs, and orange juice, all made by Cloud's mother.

"Any news on Sephiroth?" Cloud asked Vincent, popping a slice of bacon into his mouth and

brushing his hands off. He felt as if he hadn't eaten for ten days – well, that was how he felt every

time he woke up from a nice, comfortable sleep.

Vincent paused to think. "Um, since he left Nibelheim, there's no signs of him on my radar. That's

really strange, considering my radar never fails to detect him."

Tifa frowned. "So what does that mean?"

"Well, maybe he's got some sort of super power that would make him undetected by radars …"

"Stealthy Sephiroth, huh?" Zell muttered.

Vincent nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "It's either that or …" he hesitated.

"Or what?" Lynx prodded.

"Or he fled the Planet," Tifa finished simply. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"What?" Rynn exclaimed. "Where would he be, then?"

"Spira …maybe?" she guessed.

Shuyin shook his head. "But it doesn't make sense. What does Sephiroth have to do with Spira?"

Tifa shrugged. "It's just a guess," she replied.

"If Sephiroth is really in Spira and has some not-so-good intentions in his head, then we've got to

stop him," Rane interrupted quietly.

Cloud looked at her, and he felt as if he knew exactly what was in her heart at that moment. He

knew she would be thinking that she would never in a million years allow Sephiroth to harm or

destroy the planet that her boyfriend had risked his life for – she would rather fight to the end to

save the planet.

She must have really loved him,

he thought to himself. As he gazed across the

table at her, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of envy – he couldn't help wishing that her emotions

were directed to him instead.

You've been in love with her for so many years, yet she doesn't

have a single clue,

a voice inside his head told him.

Who's being the chicken, not telling her

outright how he feels about her?

Everyone was continuing the conversation, and he couldn't help tuning them out and being lost in

his own thoughts. He was

in love with her. For as long as he could remember. Even before she

met Tidus. But he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt. It was a sad thing.

He recalled the night before when they were at the well, and how he told her about his illusion. He

had told her Sephiroth had said that she was only Cloud's illusion; part of something that he wanted

to believe but isn't the reality. And she had told Cloud not to believe Sephiroth.

But she didn't ask why. Why did Sephiroth say that Rane was Cloud's illusion? Why not anything else;

why her? Cloud knew the reason as well as he suspected Sephiroth would know. It was because

Cloud was in love with Rane. Sephiroth had seen past him, and knew what he was thinking. He

had entered Cloud's mind to falter his control over his consciousness; to make him start

wondering if he

was really in love, or if he was just imagining it because he wanted

to believe it so badly.

Cloud reached for a toast and started buttering it, pushing the thoughts out of his mind and tuning

into the conversation.

Vincent was saying uncertainly, "…I don't know if we should make the trip all the way to Spira."

"Okay, great, then let's just sit on our butts all day until we wait for the next news about

Sephiroth," Rynn said bluntly with a hint of sarcasm, folding her arms crossly over her chest.

Cloud bit half of the toast off and chewed slowly. When he finished his toast, he piped up, "I think

it's the only choice we have. We've got to find out if he's in Spira. Besides, it doesn't take that

long to get to Spira, now that we've got Highwind. If he's not there, we'll return."

"So we're really going to Spira?" Lynx asked, biting her lower lip.

Cloud nodded. "We have no choice. Once in Spira, we'll decide what happens next."

* * *

_After breakfast, in the kitchen …_

"It's okay, Rane, I can manage myself. Why don't you go take a walk with Cloud?" Mrs. Strife

asked.

Rane smiled, turning on the faucet to rinse the dirty dishes. "We can do that later. Besides, it

won't take long to do the dishes. By the way, thank you for the breakfast."

"Oh, don't mention it. It was my pleasure. Cloud rarely comes home, you know? He's a full time

mercenary, and he travels around a lot," Mrs. Strife said, drying the dishes. "I'm always worried

about him. I've told him over and over to just settle down with a girlfriend, but he never listens."

She turned to Rane and smiled. "But I'm happy he brought you home. You're a very nice girl.

Perfect for my Cloud."

Rane flushed deep red, speechless for a second as she concentrated on rinsing the dishes. "Um,

we're not like that, Mrs. Strife. We're really just close friends."

"Ah, nonsense. I can see through Cloud. He really does love you," Mrs. Strife said wisely, just as

Cloud bounded into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Cloud complained, his cheeks tinting red when he overheard what his mother just said.

Mrs. Strife turned around and looked at her son nonchalantly. "Oh, hi, son. I didn't know you were

eavesdropping."

Rane smiled in spite of herself as she saw Cloud's face turning bright red. "I wasn't

eavesdropping!" he protested. "I just came in here to get Rane, that's all."

"Oh, is that it? Well, why don't you both go for a nice long walk? It's a beautiful sunny day," Mrs.

Strife suggested.

"Mom …" Cloud groaned.

Rane rinsed the last dish and turned off the faucet, drying her hands on the hand towel.

Mrs. Strife was saying, "Go on. I'll prepare lunch for you guys."

Cloud took Rane's hand and began hurrying out. "Okay, see you later, Mom!"

Rane laughed as he ushered her into the empty living room. "What was that all about?"

"Mom's embarrassing me," he muttered under his breath.

Rane smiled, the blood rushing to her cheeks again. She said nothing as they walked out of his

house. "So, are we really going to Spira?" she asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah. Vincent's trying to gather some information. He's still a bit reluctant to go all the way to

Spira," Cloud said.

"When are we moving out?"

"I don't know. Later, maybe tomorrow. Right now, I want to show you Shin-Ra's mansion," Cloud

said.

Rane looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

Cloud was silent for a moment. "Maybe there's something in there that's worth knowing."

"You mean …about Sephiroth?"

He looked at her sideways and smiled crookedly. "No, about his failed clone."

"Cloud …" Rane bit her lower lip, looking at him. "Are you sure about this…"

"You mean am I sure about wanting to look past the lies and deception and find the person I am

within?" Cloud finished simply. "Yes, I'm sure."

Rane hesitated. She was thinking about what Cloud had told her. Years ago when he returned to

Nibelheim with Sephiroth and Zack, Sephiroth had gone into the basement library of the Shin-Ra

mansion, and that was where he found out he wasn't human – that he was a result of a deadly

experiment ran by a Shin-Ra scientist called Hojo. And that was where his terrifying quest against

everyone began. Rane thought about Cloud, and she couldn't help worrying that he would turn

out the same.

That's impossible. Cloud's different, and you know it,

an inner voice reassured her. Or is he?

Rane clearly remembered the time when she had heard his curses when he was still in mild

delirium after barely waking from the two-day coma. She had been unquestionably frightened out

of her wits.

Rane thought that although Cloud and Sephiroth were as different as night and day, they were

still on the same wavelength, possess the same frighteningly powerful strengths, the blood

cursing through their veins was the same, and they both had been injected with Jenova's cells.

As different as they were, Cloud and Sephiroth were identical.

"Here we are," Cloud's voice interrupted her thoughts.

They were standing in front of a huge mansion lurking in the midst of tall pine trees. Rane looked

at the mansion and felt a strange chill running down her spine.

This is where it all began,

she

thought uneasily.

"Cloud." Rane tugged Cloud's arm as he was about to walk past the gates.

Cloud turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated. "I have a bad feeling about this. I really don't think it's a good idea to go in there."

"Rane …" His eyes softened. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

"But …"

"Most of what's in there is probably what I already know," Cloud went on.

Rane knew she couldn't change his mind. She nodded. "Okay. Let's go in."

Inside the mansion, Rane walked as closely to Cloud as possible. She felt the bad vibes floating

around in the place, and for some reason, she was afraid. She didn't like the feeling at all.

Cloud glanced at her as they were walking up the stairs. "Hey, you're all pale. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly, but her insides were jittery.

"This won't take long," he said as they entered the vault that leads to a winding stair path.

They didn't make it to the basement library without engaging in a few battles with some bats and

other weird creatures. As they approached the library, Rane shivered. The place was lit in a

horrible, greenish color.

Cloud took her elbow and led her into the library. For the next forty-five minutes, Rane stood

uneasily around while he flipped through the research books and pulled out research files.

Then he ushered her, without a word, towards where two laboratory glass tanks stood ominously.

He stared into the glass tanks silently while Rane observed him. She knew memories were

returning to his complicated mind.

She backed away from the tanks and folded her arms tightly over her body, as if to shield herself

from the unseen evil force in that place.

Cloud seemed to be lost in his own world, in his own terrifying flashbacks. It took Rane a few

moments to realize that he was clenching his fists at his side. She bit her lower lip, wondering if

she should call him or let him continue with his flashbacks. They had been standing there silently

for almost fifteen minutes.

She decided to leave him with his flashbacks. Turning around, she looked about the library, at the

numerous books on the wall-to-wall shelves, dimly lit by the eerie green light. She shrank back in

fright and whirled back. She put a hand on Cloud's sinewy arm. "Cloud …"

He surprised her by instantly responding to her. He seemed to be snapped out of whatever

flashback he had. "What is it?"

Rane stared at him, puzzled. Then she shook her head. "Nothing, I …" she trailed off. She

couldn't think of anything to say.

Cloud placed his hand over hers, the one which was on his own arm. "Your hand is ice-cold. Are

you feeling okay?"

She took a deep breath and hesitated. "I'm just …scared." She avoided his eyes. "I don't like this

place one bit."

And I don't like the strange, faraway look in your eyes.

Cloud mustered a smile. "Hey, I'm your bodyguard, aren't I? As long as I'm here, you don't have

to worry about being harmed," he said, his eyes softening.

Rane laughed lightly, but she still feel cold. "Thanks. I feel much safer." She paused, turning a

little bit more serious.

"Cloud, let's get out of here. I'd rather do

anything else with you, or go

anywhereelse. Anywhere but here."

She gestured around the place.

Cloud gazed into her eyes quietly, and suddenly smiled. "You would?"

Rane paused, lifting an eyebrow.

What is that supposed to mean?

She eyed him uncertainly,

wondering what that question meant. Suddenly his mother's words returned to her thoughts.

'You're a very nice girl …perfect for my Cloud …he really does love you …'

She blushed furiously. She turned so he wouldn't see her red cheeks, and started walking away.

"Yes, I would."

"Hey –" Cloud called out, hurrying towards her. "Did I just see you blushing?"

Rane turned and glared at him, wondering how he could be so embarrassingly straightforward.

"No, I'm not blushing. The blood vessels in my face just exploded, and that's why," she muttered

sardonically.

Cloud stared at her, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Argh! I'm perfectly fine!" Rane started running away, out of the basement library. She knew her

cheeks were the color of beetroot now.

"Hey! Rane, what's the matter? Wait up!" Cloud called out.

But Rane ignored him and continued running out of the mansion. Outside, she hid behind the

thick forest of pine trees, just to the side of the house. She knelt on the soft earth and moved into

the shadows so he wouldn't see her. She peered around the tree trunk.

About a second later, Cloud burst out of the house, his face flushed from the running.

"Rane!" he called.

Rane bit back a giggle and observed him. After a while of running around the outside of the

mansion, Cloud stopped, catching his breath, his hands on his hips.

"Rane, it's not funny.

You better come out from wherever you're hiding, or if I find you, I won't let

you go!"

Rane looked at him, and for the first time since she knew him, she realized that he really did have

a magnificent body. She blushed at the thought.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing at the_

_thought of Cloud? This is Cloud we're talking about – my closest and bestest friend next to Rynn!_

Rane bit her lip. She had never thought of Cloud

that

way before; not once in all their four or five

years of knowing each other. She had always seen Cloud as someone she could always count on,

someone she could always turn to. He had always been there for her, and that's all. _She never_

_saw him as …_

_As someone to be in love with,_

Rane finished the thought in her head. But she

recalled those numerous of times when they had their fun times together, those times when he

was there to listen to her talk about something that was bothering her, those times when he

gently touch her or gaze into her eyes with those mesmerizing aqua-green eyes, those times

when his gorgeous eyes would lit up whenever he saw her …

Looking up, she realized the place was empty. There was no sign of Cloud anywhere. Rane

stood up slowly and was instantly tackled to the ground from behind. She let out a startled

scream, ready to fight off her assailant.

"Gotcha!" Cloud was pinning her down, laughing his head off.

Rane glared at him from her sprawled position on the ground. "Very funny. What do you think

you're doing, huh?"

Cloud grinned.

"I should be asking you

that question. Why did you run off like that?"

"No reason." She struggled to free herself, but it was to no avail. "You're so fat and heavy!

Lemme go, fatty!"

Cloud laughed.

"Me fat? Face it; I'm just stronger than you are." He tsk-tsked, shaking his head at her.

Rane shot him a dirty look. "You'll regret saying those words!" she said, still thrashing about.

"Aw, look at you. Aren't you cute. You look like an overgrown rat stuck in a teeny pipe passage

trying to get out," Cloud remarked, laughing hysterically.

Rane flushed red and swatted him on the arm. "You horribly cruel, nasty meanie!" she wailed,

struggling with all her strength to release herself.

Cloud laughed again, and finally jumped off her. Rane winced as she sat up and glared at him.

"You!" She pointed a finger accusingly at him, trying to catch her breath. "Don't think you're

getting away that easily."

Cloud grinned. "Okay, I'm sorry. Really. But I couldn't help it. You scared me by disappearing like

that. Just when I really thought something happened to you, I saw you hiding here." He made a

face at her.

They both glared at each other. Rane couldn't stand it anymore. She cracked a smile, and ended

up laughing, Cloud joining her. When their laughter ceased, Cloud extended a hand to help her

up, and she took it, leaping up to her feet.

Rane shook her head, smiling. "You're impossible." She started walking away, out of the gates of

the Shin-Ra mansion. Cloud caught up with her easily.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

Because that's what I love most about you.

Rane stopped dead in her tracks as the thought

slammed into her head like a hammer. She felt her face turning ashen. Where did that thought

come from? Rane felt her heart pounding rapidly.

_What did that mean?_

Cloud was waving a hand in front of her face, his face full of concern.

"Rane! What's

wrong?

You're all white!"

Rane inhaled sharply and shook her head. "Um …no …nothing."

Cloud straightened and looked at her suspiciously, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"Nothing? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you feeling okay?"

"I …yeah. I feel okay." Rane took a deep breath, suddenly feeling strange to be standing next to

Cloud Strife. She had never felt this way in her entire life of twenty years.

_What is _

_wrong with me?_

she wondered, perplexed. She forced out a smile. "I'm fine, Cloud, really. I just …I think I'm

coming down with a flu or something. My head is throbbing a little," she said, not really lying at all.

Cloud nodded, his eyes concerned. "Let's get you back inside, then." He took her arm and led her

back to his house.


End file.
